The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to detection of undocking for electronic devices.
Performance aspects of dockable electronic devices, e.g., mobile phones, tablet computers, electronic readers and the like may be constrained by limitations of undocked capabilities (e.g., power delivery and thermal dissipation capability of the device). For example, an electronic device may have the capacity to burst to higher power (e.g., 9 watts) but no higher due to the power delivery limitations of the battery systems on the device. This is especially true for systems that utilize a single series battery configuration because the maximum power draw limited due to the lower voltage of having a single series cell.
Dockable electronic devices can utilize increased power delivery capacity and thermal dissipation capacity provided by a docking station. However, a sudden undocking event can cause a blue screen or shutdown the device since the system may be drawing more power than the battery can provide. Accordingly, techniques to detect an undocking event for electronic devices may find utility.